I want to know what love is
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?. No lo sabía, pero ella si y quería que se lo mostrase... así cómo a él... la fidelidad y confianza, la fé que tanto tenía en ese inútil... la quería para él.


**. I want to know what love is .**

_Quiero saber lo qué es el amor._

De: **Priss.**

03-OCT-05

13-OCT-05

* * *

_¿Qué era ese sentimiento?. No lo sabía, pero ella si y quería que se lo mostrase... así cómo a él... la fidelidad y confianza, la fe que tanto tenía en él... la quería para él._

* * *

Tan solo había tenido un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

Había estado muy ocupado, ya saben. . . reunir seguidores, el torneo. . . quizá por ello es que no había podido comprenderlo en absoluto.

Siempre creyó que le sobraba tiempo para descubrirlo, pero mejor será que empiece desde ahora; puede que pasen los años y se vuelva viejo. . . seguiría igual que ahora, tan solo al inicio de la montaña, esperando el momento adecuado en vez de escogerlo.

_Aun hay mucho por aprender._

_Tendré que tomar un momento,_

_un instante para pensarlo._

_Mejor leo entre líneas,_

_en caso de necesitarlo cuando este viejo._

_Esta montaña debo escalar._

_. . ._

_Gotta take a little time,_

_a little time to think thing over._

_I better read between the lines,_

_in case I need it when I´m older._

_This mountain I must climb._

Anna lo miraba con cierto temor, desconfiada.

El muy atrevido la había secuestrado y ella no recordaba mucho, solo que él apareció de pronto frente suyo, con esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Luego perdió el conocimiento.

Y despertó aquí, en medio de una gran habitación, con él mirándola atentamente.

La itako mantuvo el silencio; sus negros ojos clavados sobre el muchacho, la ira y el desprecio reflejados en ellos. Pero él, más que enfadarse o intimidarse por ello, tan solo le sonrió amigablemente. . .

¿Por qué seguía siendo tan agresiva con él?. Es cierto que la había secuestrado, pero. . .

El moreno se giró un poco para encontrarse de frente con la mujer, quien frunció el ceño mientras una de sus cejas parecía temblar. No estaba muy contenta.

Y Hao se preguntó: ¿por qué estaba buscando respuestas con ella precisamente, si sabía que lo odiaba?. Estaba consciente de que la rubia no era la más indicada para esto, pero si la más capaz. Lo supo cuando trató, desesperada, de aniquilarlo por haber matado a Yoh, lo supo. . . cuando sus ojos lo miraron con infinito odio.

Quería saber qué era aquello que despertaba y movía todas esas emociones en ella.

_Se siente como el mundo sobre mis hombros._

_A través de las nubes veo el amor brillar,_

_me mantiene cálido mientras la vida se enfría._

_En mi vida, solo ha habido dolor en mi corazón._

_. . ._

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders._

_Through the clouds I see love shine,_

_it keeps me warm as life grows colder._

_In my life, there´s been heartache and pain._

**En mi vida. . . en mis tres vidas, el dolor y el odio son lo único que ha albergado mi corazón**

Sus palabras, delicados susurros que llegaron suavemente a los oídos de la joven rubia.

Anna cerró los ojos, permitiéndose la libertad de estremecerse bajo las delicadas caricias del shaman, quien de tras de ella, la sostenía posesiva y firmemente por la cintura.

**Hao, de. . . detente.**

Le dijo, aunque no con la fuerza que la misma rubia hubiese querido.

Y Hao la tomó entre sus brazos.

Sorprendida, la itako se movió inquieta bajo el abrazo del moreno, tratando inútilmente de safarse de este.

Cómo si nada, el shaman de fuego buscó los labios tensos de la chica. Le hubiese gustado confesar que se había vuelto adicto a la calidez que, sin querer, le regalaron.

_No sé si pueda enfrentarlo de nuevo._

_No puedo detenerme ahora, he viajado muy lejos_

_para cambiar esta vida solitaria._

_. . ._

_I don´t know if I can face it again._

_Can´t stop now, I´ve traveled so far_

_to change this lonely life._

El Asakura no resistió más.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta dejarla caer sobre la cama.

**¿Qué crees que haces, maldito bastardo?.**

Le preguntó; Hao no respondió, tan solo sonrió mientras se posaba sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, que Anna estaría sometida a él. Tan frágil, sin poder hacer nada.

Y la besó. . .

Un beso apasionado y hasta brusco que logró encenderlo por completo, incluso más que su propio fuego. Entonces supo que no podría dar marcha atrás, no podría volver a la vida solitaria que siempre había llevado.

No quería seguir viviendo así y sabía que la itako era su escape.

Sus manos viajaron por la sublime figura de la chica, moldeando cada una de las curvas que la forman, sonriendo entre besos forzados, satisfecho al haber elegido a una hermosa mujer.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo se la pasó explorando aquel lindo cuerpo, en verdad no lo sabía. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Anna yacía desnuda bajo el musculoso cuerpo del shaman, respirando agitada, con sus mejillas encendidas en lindo carmesí.

Más hermosa que nunca, así la veía, pero. . .

Sus profundos ojos negros, había algo en ellos que no combinaba con su radiante belleza. Estaban opacos; lujuria, confusión, pasión, excitación, arrepentimiento. . . no le importó.

_Quiero saber lo qué es el amor,_

_quiero que me enseñes._

_Quiero sentir lo qué es el amor;_

_Sé que me lo puedes mostrar._

_. . ._

_I want to know what love is,_

_I want you to show me._

_I want to feel what love is;_

_I know you can show me._

Volvió a besarla, ansioso, casi desesperado, sintiéndola temblar.

Deseaba saberlo, sentirlo en verdad. ¿Qué es el amor?. No lo sabía. . . pero ella si y quería que se lo mostrase. Así cómo se lo profesaba al inútil de su hermano; su fidelidad y confianza, la fe que tanto tenía en él. . .

**Te quiero para mi, Anna.**

El demonio de fuego quiso tomar los labios de la joven, una vez más, pero. . .

**¡Yamete, Hao!. . .**

Ella gritó; su mano impactada con fuerza en una de las mejillas del shaman.

El Asakura creyó despertar, porque se congeló completamente.

La Kyouyama lloraba, humillada, furiosa a la vez. Temblaba de impotencia.

Él no la entendió en absoluto hasta que pudo oír su voz. . .

**El amor... el amor, Hao... no se pide ni mucho menos se toma a la fuerza, recuérdalo, grandísimo patán, esa es la primera lección.** La escuchó, atónito. **El amor simplemente se da, muchas veces sin razón, esta ahí y lo regalas sin esperar nada.**

El amo del fuego se quedó sin habla, tan solo mirando como la chica se abrazaba a si misma, tratando de ocultar su desnudez y llorando cómo él nunca creyó llegar a verla.

Su voz entrecortada, le explicó lo que el moreno, en su necedad, quiso conocer.

Hao se acercó a ella suavemente, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Anna luchó, rechazándolo, pero pronto terminó por tranquilizarse.

**Disculpa.**

Le pidió en un susurro, acariciando tranquilamente su suave piel.

**No lo obtienes obligando a una mujer a acostarse contigo.** **Hao, el amor no es sexo y ni siquiera es necesario tener relaciones para expresarlo.**

El shaman escuchaba cada palabra que le ofrecía la apagada voz de la mujer.

Quiso decirle que lo sentía, en verdad lo sentía, pero en cambio, solo pudo ofrecerle cortos besos con los que llenó su bello rostro, secando con sus labios las lagrimas que resbalan por las mejillas de la joven.

_Voy a tomar un momento,_

_un instante para mirar a mi alrededor._

_No hay lugar donde me pueda esconder,_

_pareciera como si el amor finalmente me hubiese encontrado._

_. . ._

_I´m gonna take a little time,_

_a little time to look around me._

_I´ve got nowhere to hide,_

_it looks like love has finally found me._

Hao tomó un pequeño instante para recapacitar todo lo que había hecho, no solo en las últimas horas, sino en toda su vida.

Miró todo a su alrededor y parecía tan ajeno a él.

Excepto ella. . . Anna.

Cómo hubiese querido ocultarse en ese momento para no tener que soportar la opaca mirada llena de dolor y rechazo que la itako le dedicaba. Cómo hubiese querido escapar a todo, de si mismo, de ella. . . pero no, aunque lo hubiese intentado, no habría un lugar donde pudiese estar tranquilo.

Entonces lo entendió, lo había atrapado el maldito sentimiento que por capricho obligó a Anna a mostrarle, simplemente había escapado de su encierro.

El amor lo había encontrado a él, no Hao, y lo atrapó en ese montón de sensaciones que lo sofocaban.

Hao la abrazó con fuerza; los ojos bien cerrados.

**Gomen nasai, Anna. . .**

Le dijo, desesperado, en verdad estaba arrepentido.

Había comprendido que no deseaba verla sufrir, mucho menos si era él el causante de su dolor.

Para sorpresa y fortuna del shaman, la sacerdotisa le acarició una de las mejillas, reconfortándolo.

**Hao. . .**

Se derritió al escuchar su nombre escapar suavemente de labios de la rubia.

Y se derritió aun más al sentir como lo besaba. El moreno se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez de su boca.

**Amar es arrepentirse. . . y perdonar.**

Le dijo ella, llenado de caricias el cuerpo del muchacho y permitiéndole a este hacer lo mismo con ella.

Hao no supo cómo pasó exactamente, solo que una cosa llevó a la otra; de pronto se encontraba aferrado a la mujer, disfrutando de su abrazo, sus cuerpos enredados y su hombría clavada en ella.

Anna suspiraba y jadeaba cerca del oído del joven de largos cabellos, elevándolo al cielo y dejándolo caer a la tierra, recibiéndolo en sus brazos.

_En mi vida, solo ha habido dolor en mi corazón. . ._

_Quiero saber lo qué es el amor._

_. . ._

_In my life, ther´s been heartache and pain..._

_I want to know what love is..._

_"¿Es esto el amor, Anna?."_

**Es maravilloso.**

Su varonil voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico.

En la vida, su pobre corazón solo había conocido el dolor, solo eso.

Siempre quiso saber si realmente existía ese sentimiento, quería sentirlo y ahora lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia.

**Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. . .**

Le profesaba la rubia, una y otra vez.

De pronto el mundo del shaman se resumió en Anna. Se sentía mareado, sofocado y al oírla gritar su nombre y colapsarte sobre él, todo su cuerpo se tensó, liberando un montón de sentimientos que se mezclaron en el más delicioso éxtasis que jamás había sentido.

_"¿Es esto el amor?. . . gracias por mostrármelo."_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Suéltame, por favor, debo regresar con Yoh, él es mi prometido.**

Le dijo la itako, su voz serena, decidida.

**No, no lo permitiré, eres mía, solo mía.**

Apenas dijo esto, el Asakura la jaló sutilmente, haciendo que ella cayera entre sus brazos, sobre la cama.

La abrazó con fuerza, en verdad no pretendía dejarla ir, más Anna le sonrió delicadamente.

**El amor no tiene ataduras, es libre.**

Le dijo.

Y cómo por acto reflejo, él la soltó, pero al hacerlo un gran vacío lo inundó.

La sacerdotisa no le había dicho que el amor te puede hacer sufrir de esta forma.

Resignado, miró cómo su amante caminaba hacía la puerta, y se detuvo, sosteniendo la perilla, luego se giró, clavando sus ojos en los del moreno.

Contrario a lo que creyó, la rubia corrió a lanzarte a los brazos del shaman, llenándolo de besos desesperados.

**¿Sabes, Hao?. . . el amor. . . también puede ser muy egoísta.**

Le susurró al oído, haciéndolo sonreír y luego besarla con pasión. Sosteniéndola con fuerza.

_"Este será un hermoso día; continuemos lo que empezamos por la noche."_

La itako le había enseñado lo qué es el amor y quería compartirlo con ella. . . siempre.

Hao ya no estaba solo, hay alguien que lo quiere, alguien que le había demostrado lo que es le verdadero amor.

Su nombre es Anna. . .

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Tema: "**I want to know what love is**".

Interprete: **Foreigner.**

Esta canción esta preciosa, no solo la letra, la melodía en si lo es.

La idea original cambió mucho; al principio iba a mostrar a un Hao más tranquilo, un Hao que le PEDÍA a Anna, no la obligaba.

Al final, esto fue lo que resultó. Es otra historia de mi etapa "forzando a Anna".

* * *


End file.
